


Feather Creek

by TheGirlWhoHeldOn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Gilmore Girls Setting, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Angst, Best Friends, Coffee, Crushes, Diners, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Misunderstandings, Novak Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Partying, Past Child Abuse, School, Secret Crush, Small Towns, Snapshots, Unrequited Love, Waiter Castiel, lots of coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoHeldOn/pseuds/TheGirlWhoHeldOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Down near California is a small town named Feather Creek. In it there's a diner, which the Novak boys own. Dean goes there everyday, and has since he and his brother ran away from home. Together they all grow, mature and fall in love. And sometimes, things don't change. No matter what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feather Creek

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is basically a Gilmore Girls AU with my favourite boys. These are basically snapshots into their lives in a small town.

Dean sighed in relief when he walked into the _Halos and Tails Diner_. He closed the door behind himself, dropped his stuff onto the floor, and leaned backwards against the doorframe. As if he was just returning to his own home after a long day of work.

Normally Gabriel would be telling him off for blocking the door, but Dean had it all planned out you see. It was seven o’clock, which brought on the last lull of the day and an empty diner. Gabriel was also gone and eating his dinner up in in his apartment above them. Leaving Cas in the diner all alone.

Thank God.

“Hello, Dean.” said man greeted from behind the store’s counter. He was wiping his rag over the top of it, brushing away crumbs from treats and little coffee spills. His large, beautiful hands grasped the cloth so gently, so…

Dean blinked and straightened himself out. “Hey, Cas. Coffee?” he asked hopefully, picking his things back up and bringing them over to the counter. He put his briefcase on top of it and sat down with a small groan. And when Cas didn’t say anything, Dean looked over just in time to see the gentle man look away quickly.

Dean smirked slightly.

“Need you ask, Dean? You know I’ve never refused you anything.”

“Well then…I’ll keep that in mind.” Dean flirted, winking his eye and smirk still in place. Castiel just rolled his eyes and turned to grab a cup from behind him.

They were always doing this. Dean would flirt, Castiel would roll his eyes (or make some dry comment that would make Dean laugh) and they would move on. They’d moved past the point of wondering whether the flirting was intentional or not. If it stemmed from a real attraction. They had been doing it for so long that it felt as natural breathing.

At night, when the whole town and Sammy were blissfully asleep, Dean would let himself wonder why.

Castiel placed a cup of coffee in front of him. A green cup that Cas had said matched the color of Dean’s eyes. Flirtation? Who knew at this point?

Dean took a sip. He didn’t bother asking whether the coffee had two sugars and one cream. Cas knew his order by heart, since the very first day. And he did it so perfectly, that every other coffee paled in comparison.

Or maybe he was just biased. He always had preferred small-town coffee to corporate coffee.

“From your entrance, I can safely assume that you’re tired?” Cas began conversationally, leaning against the counter and looking at Dean. He looked at him as if he was the only one in the diner. It didn’t matter if it was true.

Dean coughed and looked away from Cas’ inquisitive gaze. “A little. Long day at Bobby’s. He’s working me to the ground.”

“It is almost Bobby’s dark week. He usually becomes irritable around that time.”

“Irritable? He’s annoyed all the time. No, he’s more bitchy this time of the year.”

“Well, his wife did die eight years ago. Anyone would be upset around the anniversary of it.” Castiel tried to defend.

Flashbacks of Dean’s father passed through his mind. Of him drinking and screaming on his own wife’s death, cursing his sons out as if they were to blame. Dean grimaced, taking a sip of his coffee and ignoring how hard he was gripping the cup.

Cas seemed to notice his sudden change of mood, because his gaze softened. He pushed himself away from the counter, went to the pastry stand and lifted the glass lid. Inside was an apple pie; the one Dean was eyeing the day before as Cas was making it. It was sliced, and looked mouth-watering. Dean stared at it until Castiel replaced the lid, and before Dean could protest Cas was in front of him. With a plate full of pie.

“A man after my own heart.” Dean grinned. Before he could reach for a fork Cas already had one, offering the plate and the utensil.

“You see, this is why I keep you around. You have the best pies in town.” Dean insisted, talking through a huge mouthful of pie.

Castiel simply stared at him.

*

Dean sat at one of the small tables, coffee refreshed and head pounding. Fucking business classes.

“Hey!” Sam said happily as he entered the diner, already having spied Dean. He nodded to Cas, who nodded back from where he was serving someone at the counter. Then he moved to sit across from his brother.

“How’s studying for your final going?”

“You’re a bitch Sammy.” was all Dean replied, not even looking up from his papers. He couldn’t afford to.

Sam rolled his eyes and asked exasperatedly, “What did I do now?”

“You made me sign up for these classes in the first place. I can’t believe I listened to you.” Dean cried, taking a large gulp of his coffee.

“How many of those have you had?”

“It’s none of your business—“

“Five. Not including the espresso shot.” Castiel answered honestly, coming over to the two boys, “And that is all I’m allowing you Dean. So enjoy that last cup of coffee.”

Dean gaped. “I’m a paying customer! You can’t treat me like this!”

“He’s right Dean. You won’t be able to sleep tonight if you keep chugging it back like you do.” Sam said, earning a glare.

“Oh fuck off.” Dean said, looking back down at his notes and ignoring the two men in front of him. That meant he missed the looks they exchanged. He didn’t miss Castiel taking his current cup of coffee away.

“Hey!” Dean cried, jumping out of his seat and following Cas towards the counter, “Not cool!”

Sam smiled at them from the table and went to take out his own high school homework.

*

Dean entered the diner. Castiel looked down at his watch. 7:13pm on a Thursday. The green-eyed man is several minutes late but that’s okay. Things do happen.

Dean walked over to Cas with a large grin on his face. Castiel frowned. Usually he had a smile on his face when he entered the diner. But it was never nearly as large or manic.

“Is everything well, Dean?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” Dean replied, putting his stuff on a stool instead of the counter.

“You are never usually late on Thursdays.”

“Come again?” he asked, his smile fading to a frown as he reached into his back pocket for something.

“You always have dinner here, on Thursdays. You stay until closing time. Sometimes Sam will be here too, and almost every time we have a conversation together. And you certainly don’t put your belongings on a stool.” Castiel pointed out, staring at Dean blankly.

“I…” Dean was flustered. He hadn’t meant to make him flustered.

“Yes?”

“Tonight is date night, okay? This was the only day he could make it.”

“He? Were you not dating that Cassie woman only a few weeks ago?”

“Yeah, but we’re done.” Dean shrugged, taking out his wallet.

“What is that for? Do we not have a tab for you?” Castiel asked. He felt himself beginning to sweat, and the beard he was beginning to grow was starting to itch. After his shift, he would have to shave it.

“Yeah buddy. I just—“

The bell rang, and a large man walked inside. A man with a beard of his own and twinkling, kind eyes.

Dean turned, and his grin came back at full force when he spotted the man. “Heya, sailor.”

“Hello, darlin’. Nice little town.” ‘Sailor’ replied, his own smile mirroring Dean’s.

Castiel decided not the shave his nine o’clock shadow.

“I know. That’s why I live here. You said you wanted two sugars, two milk right?”

Castiel gritted his teeth and turned to get a cup. His heart was hammering in his ears. Unfortunately that didn’t mean he didn’t hear ‘Sailor’ give an affirmative. He stood observing the cups for a few moments, before picking the red one. The one with the slight chip in it.

He turned back towards them, and almost dropped his cup. The two men were turned towards each other with small smiles on their faces, which were only a few centimeters apart. They were talking to each other cheerfully. They looked happy.

Castiel belatedly realized he forgot to ask if the coffee was going to be to go. He coughed gently, and the two men turned towards him.

“To go?”

“Yep. Thanks…?” the large man asked politely.

Before he could answer, Dean chipped in, “Cas!”

The man nodded, smiled, and held out his hand, “Benny.”

Castiel’s sweaty hand reached up and shook his quickly. Benny seemed to notice the moisture, and could barely hide his frown. Only God knew what he thought of the smaller man. Before Cas could think on it anymore, he turned again. He put the red cup away sadly and went to grab two ‘to go’ cups.

Once the two coffees were paid for (Castiel guessed Dean wanted to show off to his date) and the lovers were gone, he felt himself sag against the counter. He very much disliked meeting Dean’s dates.

*

The bell rung and Castiel frowned from the back of the store. It was late, and wasn’t the ‘Closed’ sign on the door?

He could hear Gabe talking to someone at the front, so he didn’t bother satisfying his curiosity. What was the point? If it were interesting his brother would be sure to tell him about it sooner or later.

Sooner was what he chose. Gabe walked to where Cas was stacking boxes. He looked worried.

“Dean is here to see you.”

Castiel’s frown didn’t disappear. Gabriel always referred to Dean as ‘his boyfriend’ or ‘his boytoy’. Never does he refer to the Winchester by his first name.

Worried, the blue-eyed man passed his brother and went straight to the front. Dean was standing in the middle of the diner, looking lost. His eyes flitted everywhere and his hands were clenched into fists by his sides. His father’s leather jacket was a little too big on him.

“Dean?”

He turned to look at him, and Dean shuddered.

“My father’s in the hospital, Cas.”

Castiel nodded, and turned away from Dean. “I’ll be back in a few hours Gabriel!”

“Gotcha!” he cried from the back.

The blue-eyed man then walked over to Dean and grabbed his upper-arm. “Let’s go, Dean.”

“But-but don’t you need to be here?” Dean asked. His eyes were wide and panicked, but he wasn’t tense. Shock perhaps.

“No. Gabriel can man the shop on his own. Besides, I am your friend. I wouldn’t be a very good one if I didn’t come when you called.”

A snicker came from the back of the store.

*

“God, Cas, do I need a coffee. And a piece of pie. And a bur—“

“Jeez Dean, not worrying about that soft stomach of yours are you?”

Dean paused at the door and looked up from his schoolbook. He blanched obviously and looked like he wanted to run right back out the door. Meg grinned at him.

“Hello, Meg.”

“Hiya. So nice to see you again.” She said, leaning against the counter and drumming her fingers against it.

“You too,” Dean grimaced, “look, I have to—“

“Dean?” Castiel frowned from the doorway that led to the second floor, fiddling with the blue tie that hung from his neck. Dean made himself ignore the urge to fix it.

“Hey, Cas. I was just leaving.” He said, his grin faltering.

“…You do not have a cup of coffee. Shall I get you one?” the blue-eyed man asked, looking between the two almost confusedly.

“Nah. I’ll be fine. Had, like, three cups of instant this morning and two cups at work so.” Dean shrugged, already backing out.

“Dean—“

“Look, I’ll talk to you later.”

Before Cas could say anything more, Dean was gone. And Meg was still grinning.

“I think he missed me. Don’t you?”

*

The green-eyed man walked in with a smile. Castiel’s eyes widened.

“What?” Dean asked, stopping in the middle of the diner mid-stride.

“Run, Dean. I’ll hold him off, you just run.” Cas hissed, and Dean couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. He didn’t have a lot of time to ponder it before a man walked into the room from the back. A Cheshire cat grin spread on his face when he took in the scene before him.

“ _Castiel_. Who is this man?”

“Dean.” Said man sighed, his body almost curling into itself. That slightly worried him.

“ _Dean_. The man Gabriel has told me all about. Pleasure to meet you.” the man said, reaching a hand out towards Dean. He still didn’t know whether he should run or not. However his father raised him to be polite, so he firmly looked away from Cas’ eyes and shook the man’s hand.

“Not to be rude, but who the hell are you?”

The man laughed lightly, before turning to Castiel again. “Have you not told him about me?”

“Of course I have, _Lucifer_.” Cas whispered, his eyes flicking over to Dean, whose own eyes had widened.

Lucifer. Well shit.

“Oh, Lucifer? Yeah, Cas has told me so much about you.”

“Not very good things I’m assuming.” The man said, his eyes twinkling manically.

That’s actually accurate. Cas had told Dean only a little bit about his second big brother. What he had said wasn’t necessarily good. He talked about how Lucifer had bailed out of town as soon as he was legal, had a kid with a random chick, preceded to not raise the kid properly, and is an overall fuckup. There were good moments of course, but they were few and far between.

“A mix of good and bad things.” Technically it wasn’t a lie.

Lucifer laughed, seeing through it. He said nothing though. He just turned around and walked towards the kitchen, calling for his other younger brother.

*

“Cas. _Castiel_.” Dean screamed at the front door of the diner, banging onto it with his fist. He felt his skin throb where he had hit it, but he didn’t stop. Not until his friend came to the door.

“What is it?” he asked, frown on his face. He looked like he had been sleeping.

“You—fucking _Ruby_ — _Sam_ —“

“Dean, calm down,” Cas said, looking much more concerned. He grabbed Dean’s shoulder with his steady hand and brought him inside. He sat him down, not bothering to put on a light. Dean sat in the dark, with Cas eyeing him with a troubled look.

“Sam’s at the hospital.”

Cas looked like he was ready to get up and go, more then likely to said hospital. But Dean stopped him by grabbing at the hand that had let go of his shoulder. Cas looked down at him and looked at it, confused.

“Where’s Ruby?”

“She was supposed to be with Sam. Where is she?” Cas asked, his body becoming tense.

Dean laughed, a hysterical noise that sounded like it came out through gravel.

“She was the one that got Sammy in the hospital.”

“ _What?_ ”

“She fucking crashed my Baby!” Dean cried, feeling his breathing escalate. It was all too much.

Cas noticed. “Dean…is Sam okay?” his voice was low and soft, nothing like his normal harsh tone.

“He’s…he’s fine. Just a broken wrist.” Dean whispered, shuddering when he exhaled. That was not liquid in his eyes, no way.

“Thank God,” Cas breathed, reaching backwards. Probably to get a chair so he could sit comfortably in front of Dean. There was no point really; he was up and out of his own chair a few seconds later, beginning to pace. His hands twitched at his sides and he _didn’t know what to do_.

“Where’s Ruby?” Never mind. He knew.

Castiel’s body became tense again.

“I told you. I don’t know. Why do you ask?” His voice was low and controlled. Way too calm. Surprisingly calm, considering his brother’s daughter was missing after she got Sam into a car accident.

“I’m gonna kick her ass that’s what.” Dean snarled, his fists clenching at his sides. His heart was erratically beating in his chest, and he looked like he meant it too.

Cas’ eyes widened slightly before narrowing. “You’ll do no such thing.”

“You bet your ass I will!”

Castiel huffed gently, the only indication that he was upset with Dean, before he turned on his heel and began to walk out the door.

“What are you doing, Cas?” Dean asked, following behind him until they both stood in the middle the road just outside the diner.

“Finding her before you do.” Cas practically barked, walking purposefully. To where, who knew?

Dean laughed and barked back, “I can’t believe you’re fucking do this. Especially after what she did to Sammy.”

Castiel stopped in his tracks and turned to the other man, “What do you expect of me? To shun my blood because of an accident? I care for Sam, I do. He and I are friends and you know this.”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“ _However_ , I cannot ignore Ruby because of him.”

“Don’t you have any loyalty?”

He didn’t answer for a second. Eventually Castiel whispered, “I do.”

Dean gaped for a small second before whispering, “Great. Good to know.” He turned and walked away.

*

“ _Please,_ Sam?”

“No way in hell. I’m not getting in the middle of this lover’s quarrel.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “That is not what this is.”

His brother looked at him with the bitchiest face known to man, and asked sarcastically, “Sure it isn’t.”

“Shut up,” he paused, “bitch. I just want a goddamned cup of coffee from Cas’. Please get it for me.”

“I already told you. Go apologize to him or call a truce or whatever. Leave me out of it. Or go get coffee somewhere else.” Sam insisted, already turning from where the two crouched. They were outside the diner and hidden behind the bushes. Dean refused to show his face in any way. Even standing beside the windows of the diner was off limits.

Sam thought they were acting like idiots, but humored his older brother. At least for the first few minutes.

“Sam! I am your older brother and I take care of you! I buy you your nerdy books and shit. That has to count for something.” Dean insisted, waving his empty travel coffee mug in the air.

Sam just rolled his eyes and walked away.

Dean cursed and looked over at the diner sadly. Inside Cas was serving some old ladies by the window. Ruby was nowhere to be seen, having had run away right after the accident. He looked…tired. He was smiling gently and humoring the ladies’ small talk, but he didn’t look like he was feeling it. He was upset.

“Fuck.”

*

John Winchester’s eyebrows were raised when Dean turned to look at him. He had just hugged the living daylights out of his best friend, and now his father was staring at them both. Dean wanted to ask him what the hell was wrong with hugging? And maybe even give an explanation. I mean you don’t just not hug someone who came to Sammy’s 16th birthday party, and basically saved it by bringing desperately needed ice.

He bit his lip and did neither. Instead he let go of Castiel and said softly, “Dad, this is Cas. Cas, this is John Winchester.”

Cas’ eyes widened but otherwise didn’t say a word. He gave a curt nod towards the other man, than turned to catch Dean’s eyes. He seemed to ask wordlessly, _are you all right?_

Dean gave a nod. One so tiny that thankfully, John didn’t see it. That seemed to placate Castiel’s conscience. He nodded a goodbye to John and moved towards the kitchen from the front door, which they were all standing in front of.

When Cas had turned around the corner, John couldn’t seem to keep quiet. “So…who is that?”

“I already told you,” Dean scoffed, crossing his arms.

“No, you didn’t. You told me his name, not who he was.”

“Why do you even care?” he asked. He practically felt his hackles rise. He just—he couldn’t help but feel protective. Because he knew about his father’s nasty habit: to take things he loves away.

(Woah, not touching that word again with a ten-foot pole)

Dean bit his lip, the words he wasn’t saying clogging his throat. Maybe he wanted to scream at his father for not giving a shit about him for most of his life. Maybe yell that the money he threw at Sam and Dean and the family trips they took together weren’t enough. Possibly even order the man out of his house. But instead, he bit his lip. He couldn’t do it.

“Because…aren’t I allowed to be curious about my sons’ lives? I never get to see you boys anymore. I should be able to have honest-to-God conversations while I am here.” John insisted. He began to look flustered himself. It looked like his throat was clogging up too.

“Well, honestly? You lost that right a long time ago.” Dean couldn’t help himself.

“Did I now? Maybe that’s because you both fucking left, out of the blue! For fuck’s sakes, who does that—?"

“You don’t get to say _anything_ to me about that!” Dean cried, then clamped his mouth shut. It was Sammy’s birthday. He couldn’t fight with their father on his special day. But fuck was it tempting.

“You bet your—“ John began to yell. But then, a hand reached for his shoulder. Both of the men turned to it, and there was Castiel. Dean had to fight a sigh of relief.

“It is Sam’s birthday. You two cannot do this. Talk through your differences at a more appropriate time and place.” The blue-eyed man insisted, looking at the two of them. The light from the kitchen surrounded his brown hair, making it look like a halo was shining brightly on top of his head.

The illusion of course was broken when John yanked himself away from Cas, making the man back away a little.

“Is this how it’s going to be son? You’re going to let your boyfriend fight your battles?” John sneered, looking at the two. Now, John Winchester wasn’t a homophobic man. He got uncomfortable sometimes, sure, but overall he believed that love is love. However, he felt the days from long past wash over him that night. He could vividly remember calling people retards and fags. He grew from that, but at the present he was once again back at a place where he needed those shielding words.

Neither Castiel nor Dean approved of this. Looking quite angry, but not exactly defensive, Dean whispered, “Out.”

“What?”

“Get out. Now.” Dean ordered with the voice he usually reserved for Sammy, when the boy was going to do something wrong or stupid.

John looked impressed. Angry, but impressed. Dignity slowly falling apart he stormed away, nudging Dean in the shoulder on his way out. He left behind silence.

And a confused boy.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked, coming out from behind the corner. Dean and Castiel looked alarmed for only a second, before Dean said, “Nothing. Except maybe for the water-gun fight.”

Sam’s face lit up.

*

Castiel sat on a bench just on the edge of the town square. People were partying not too far from him.

They were all dancing at Gabriel’s wedding.

It had come as a surprise to everyone. Mr. No Attachments Novak had married a beautiful woman. The once hermit brothers dropped to one.

The weather that day was wonderful for a wedding. The sun shone on them all as they gathered at the inn on the outskirts of town.

Kali looked beautiful in her red satin dress. She walked down the makeshift aisle with her hair up and smile wide. His brother had never looked happier. And now he was dancing in the crowd, in total bliss with his new bride.

Thankfully that meant he hardly noticed Castiel slip away. The youngest brother sat there for a while, fiddling with a watch in his hands as he tried to look for the stars.

The watch had been his father’s. It was passed down to Gabriel before he died, and now he had given it to Castiel. Told him to give it to a special someone. Whoever that meant…

Except he did know. He didn’t want to, but he did. Honestly, he’d much rather dwell on his recent failed love affair than even begin to think about _him._ The new and strange thing staring at him right in the face. He’d rather face an eternity of being alone then risk so much on one person.

“Hey stranger.”

Castiel looked up and tried not to sigh. “Hello, Dean.”

“What are you doing over here? You should be out there, getting your groove on in front of the whole town.” Dean grinned, shifting over to Cas’ side. Cas scooted away, giving his friend room to sit. He took it gladly, sitting very close.

“I don’t like being in such large crowds. It’s quieter over here.” Castiel answered, looking away from Dean to the sky again.

“Yeah, that it is.”

They sat in that silence for a few minutes, just looking up at the sky. It was a little cloudy, but once in awhile you’d see a star. That made Castiel happier then anything. Well, almost anything.

“Why aren’t you…getting your groove on?” he asked, the words forming strangely on his mouth. He wished he could talk as easily as Dean did.

Said man didn’t seem to mind though. Instead he grinned and said, “Because…I don’t want to out-groove everyone and send them home crying.”

“While I do believe that you are a good dancer, I highly doubt you’d send people home crying.”

Dean snorted and the quiet from before fell on them once more.

It probably would have stayed like that. The two probably would have sat there most of the night, soaking each other and the stars in. It still would have had an amazing night. But then Castiel remembered something Gabriel had told him. When he had given him the watch.

_“People are flawed, Castiel. The beautiful thing about us is we always try to do better, despite it.”_

_“Brother, what are you trying to say?”_

_“Kali, me, you…Dean…we’re all flawed. But we’ll always try and do better. You can always try to be better. Dean can try to be better…”_

_“…What?“_

_“Never mind Cassie. Help me with my tie.”_

Later on Dean of course fixed it, while all three were waiting for Kali at the altar.

Castiel hadn’t understood what his brother had meant at the time. But he was beginning to.

“Would you like, as you say it, to get our groove on?” Castiel asked, before he could lose his nerve. While his voice and hands were steady, his heart was beating out of control.

Dean frowned, and looked at him. “What?”

“Dance with me? We don’t necessarily have to go to the dance floor. To keep others from crying and to keep me from being too uncomfortable, we can even dance here—“

“Um, uh, well…I mean…sure, handsome.” He muttered. He tried to hide his excitement, but he failed quite badly. He was already grinning from ear to ear, and his hands were shaking. Castiel almost wanted to ask again, just to make sure.

Before he could, the green-eyed man grabbed his hand and brought him to his feet. Castiel’s other hand put his watch in his pocket before moving to put it on Dean’s waist. Their other hands reached for each other and grabbed on. Not intertwining, but gently holding. Dean then put his own hand on Castiel’s shoulder.

“Why do I have to be the girl?” Dean asked gruffly, looking uncomfortable.

“Because I want to lead.” Castiel answered bluntly, beginning to sway them.

He expected his friend to argue and possibly complain. Instead, he loosened and slowly began to move with ease. Without one grumble.

It was nice.

*

When Dean walked into the diner, things were heated. It was midday, and Castiel had gone to talk to Daphne. He was an honorable man, and he believed promises were to be kept. Wedding vows included.

With him gone to save his marriage, it was just Gabriel running the place. Which was why Castiel asked Dean to check up on the place.

And boy, it was interesting sight.

Gabriel and Charlie were bickering behind the counter, Kevin was trying to calm the customers and people were hungry.

Well shit.

He strode over to the two kids behind the counter. “What the hell you guys?”

“Gabriel thinks he doesn’t need any help, but he _does_! And I can help but—” Charlie began to argue, gesturing vaguely in Gabriel’s direction. Her red curls bounced and her Deadpool t-shirt was beginning to look all sweaty. Probably because she got so passionate when she argued.

“I don’t _need it_! I am fine on my damn own.” Gabriel argued right back, crossing his arms. His chef hat was tilted to the side, and his outfit was stained more then usual.

Thank God Dean made it in time.

“Okay look; Gabriel, accept the help. The diner looks pissed, Kevin looks like he can’t handle anymore and Cas isn’t coming back for a while. So stop arguing and work together to feed people.” Dean cried. The diner went silent. They stared at Dean as if he were their savior, and damn if it didn’t feel good.

He turned to Charlie and Gabriel again, and found them glaring at each other. They weren’t arguing though. That’s a plus.

“Go guys. You have hungry people to feed.”

They seemed to settle their differences with just a glance, before Gabriel stomped to the kitchen. Charlie grinned at Dean, and opened her mouth to say something. Probably to make a Game of Thrones reference. But before she did her eyes zeroed in on something over his shoulder.

Dean turned and frowned. Castiel was standing in the doorway. His hair was disheveled, and his eyes were red. His usually taut shoulders were slumped.

Dean hadn’t even heard the bell ring.

“Cas?”

“I’m getting divorced.”

Dean was surely going to Hell, because his heart leaped—without his permission—at the statement.

*

Castiel woke up to the sounds of clinks. His head was hazy, and it took a little while to realize what it was. When he did, he raced across the room. While his feet were quick, his hands were not. They took a little while to obey him and open the window. Eventually, thankfully, it did. His eyes looked through the dark night until they finally landed on Dean.

He was standing in the middle of the street, a dark object amidst the white snow. The leather jacket that usually engulfed him fit him just right. Possibly because of all of the layers underneath. Castiel was thankful for those layers, especially considering how cold it was outside.

Winter was hell, as Crowley had said earlier that morning. Just before he tried to tell the boys what to do about the diner. Gabriel had a few choice words for him.

“Dean?”

The man was looking up towards the sky, but when Castiel called he looked over. He grinned, and spread his arms out.

“The stars are out man!”

“Yes, apparently so.” He replied, looking up. They were out, and very beautiful. It was a very clear night.

“This is sweet-ass as they get Cas! C’mon down!”

Who was he to say no?

*

Sam was minding his own business, catching up on the laws surrounding business ownership, when someone shook his shoulder. He of course startled. When he looked up, he glared at Charlie. She looked like she could barely contain a snort.

“What? I have midterms coming up; I can’t afford—“

“Yes, yes, we know. Calm the bitchface. I just wanted to hang out until Kevin gets here and takes over my shift. Haven’t seen you in awhile.” Charlie explained, putting down her empty tray on the table. She raised an eyebrow at him, which made him scoot to the side in the booth. She sat down beside him almost smugly.

“So, how are the chicks at Stanford?”

“They’re okay…” Sam answered, already looking back down at his law book.

“…So let me guess. You’ve met the girl of your dreams already.” Charlie guessed.

Sam’s head shot up. Charlie laughed giddily.

“I knew it! Who?”

“Her name’s Amelia.”

“Is she cute? Is she smart? Does she like video—?"

“Yes, yes and I have no idea. Now please—“

Before Sam could answer, Kevin entered the diner.

Thankfully that distracted the redhead. “Finally! Twenty minutes late—“

“I know, I know! Practice ran long.” Kevin answered distractedly, walking over to the two.

“As in you made out with Krissy for twenty minutes after practice was over?” Charlie asked knowingly.

“How the hell do you know stuff like that?” Sam asked.

“I have an excellent girl-dar. Now take my apron.” She explained, reaching back to undo the material. Kevin waited patiently, and took it when it was offered to him. He tied it behind himself quickly and turned to go to the counter. But before he could even take a step, he was groaning.

“What?” Sam asked, looking just about ready to get back to his books.

“Cas and your brother are eye-fucking again.”

Thank God Sam skipped on the Coke offered to him earlier, or he probably would have spat some up. “ _What?”_

“Eye-fucking. For _weeks_. It’s been bad.” Charlie explained, getting up.

“What does that even mean?”

“Y’know. Staring into each other’s eyes way too long. Undressing each other with those eyes. Getting way too close—“

“They don’t do that!”

Charlie and Kevin laughed. The other boy just sat there, confused.

“Just watch.” Charie insisted, patting Sam on the back, before walking out of the diner. Probably to go and see Dorothy. Kevin went began to work. And Sam was left to watch. He watched as Dean ate his fries at the counter, talking through a mouthful at Cas. He’d said he would eventually join Sam, but he never did.

Castiel seemed to be paying attention to every word Dean was saying. He stared intently at him, even as he served others or grabbed food. Sometimes he’d say a word or two, before Dean talked again.

Most of the time that just meant that they were having a really good conversation. And yet…

Dean was smiling and laughing constantly, and even leaning over the counter. Cas was leaning just enough over the counter that they were only a few feet a part. His hands played with a towel in his hand, as if nervous. They talked quietly and acted as if the world around them was an afterthought.

Oh shit.

*

Castiel could not believe it.

He sat on the porch of Bobby’s house, his body shaking. The night wrapped around him in a sweet embrace that he hoped he’d never have to leave. His eyes felt wet but nothing fell thankfully. It would be ‘awkward’ if someone found him like that.

Instead of staring at the sky he stared at the ground, trying to calm himself. He wished he could have the past months back.

“Cas?”

He didn’t even look up. “I am not mentally unstable, am I Dean?”

“What?”

“You...I thought you felt the way I feel.”

Dean had been inching towards him, but now he stopped in his tracks.

“Did you not know how I feel? I thought it was common knowledge. According to Gabriel, everyone in town knew before I did.” Castiel laughed bitterly, running his fingers through his hair.

“We don’t need to talk about this now man—“

That was the last straw. Castiel got up and turned around, seeing Dean for the first time in hours. His hair was messy and he looked exhausted. Still gorgeous. Still not his.

“You are tired. Go to bed Dean.” Cas sighed, looking away. He was going to leave while he had to chance. But before he could the green-eyed man began to talk again.

“Don’t leave. I mean…”

“What? What is worth staying for?”

Dean looked taken aback. “What’s that supposed to—?"

“You are dating someone else!” Castiel didn’t yell, but his voice rose. But he felt like he was yelling. And looking at Dean, it was obvious that he thought he was yelling too. Castiel wanted to stop, just stop and walk away, but he couldn’t.

“Lisa just visited. She asked if you were here. When I told her you were, she asked for me to give you a message.”

He felt his heart breaking. He could still remember it all, every painful moment. He had sitting outside and reading a book, because he had never enjoyed social gatherings, when Lisa came. She looked sad but hopeful as she looked at Cas. She knew that he was Dean’s friend. She took advantage of that. She asked for Dean, and then asked about sending a message. Worse, she had said it so kindly, so innocently, that he knew she wasn’t faking. She wasn’t doing this to hurt Castiel. It was all genuine.

That was what hurt the most.

“What did she say?” Dean asked, his shoulders sagging. He looked upset. Just as much as Lisa had. Was Dean as heartbroken as she was?”

“She said that she loved you. And she would be waiting at your house for you. You should go to her.” Cas said bitterly, but with no malice. He loved his friend. He only wanted what was best for him. Always had and always would. If Lisa made him happy…then Cas would do what he always did. He’d serve Dean coffee everyday and even Lisa if he brought her. He’d babysit the child they would no doubt have, and give them all a smile. Because Dean deserved the best.

There was silence for a few minutes, the world around them frozen. Even the party inside seemed to quiet down. The only noises were the crickets in the garden.

“I…I don’t love her.” Dean whispered, daring to break it. Castiel was so shocked that the words his friend had said didn’t sink in right away. And when they did…he laughed.

“Are you trying to joke with me Dean? Of course you love her. She’s everything you’ve ever wanted. She’s beautiful, she has a job, she’s smart and she talks back to your snark. She can even give you children one day. Isn’t that what you want?”

Dean’s jaw snapped shut. He seemed to glare at Cas. Before the blue-eyed man could comment on it, he was walking forward. For the first time, Dean was in Castiel’s personal space willingly.

“What—“

“Just…don’t move.” Dean whispered. Their noses were touching and they looked into each other’s eyes. It only lasted a second before Dean closed his eyes and leaned forward. Cas’ eyes widened as his friend’s lips touched his own. It took him a few seconds to close his eyes and sigh into Dean’s warm mouth.

It was slightly awkward. Castiel didn’t know what to do with his hands, and Dean was trembling with nerves. But it just felt _right._ Warmth blossomed in their chests and spread through them. There was no tongue, and the kiss was surprisingly short, but when they pulled apart they could still both feel it. They could feel the kiss lingering in every part of them.

They only looked at each other for another few seconds before Castiel leaned forward.

“What…?” Dean asked this time.

“Just…don’t move.” Castiel mimicked, before kissing the taller man. It wasn’t awkward. It was just pure warmth.

*

And of course, that was the moment that Ash decided to streak across the porch.


End file.
